Imaging systems obtain data regarding the location, pose and/or movement of an articulated object such as a human or other subject/in a physical space, and can use the data as an input to an application in a computing system. Many applications are possible, such as for military, entertainment, sports and medical purposes. For instance, the pose and/or motion of an object can be used to control an animated character or avatar, to participate in a game, to make a selection from an on-screen menu of commands and so forth. A pose can represent a configuration or shape of the object at a point in time, such as in a frame of depth pixels, while the motion of an object can be represented by a sequence of poses, such as in multiple frames of depth pixels. Imaging systems can include optical systems which use cameras to detect the presence of an object in a field of view. However, further refinements are needed to image an object with higher fidelity. In particular, it is desirable to image articulated body portions such as the hand with a high degree of fidelity.